My favorite
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: To celebrate my first successful day at college, I wrote a sequel to "Winning Isn't Everything" by my bro Austin Seville. This one involves myself and my crush on Jeanette.


My name is Noah Jagers. I had never won a contest in my life. But that didn't stop me from entering an essay contest titled "Who is your favorite Chipmunk/Chipette and Why?" The winner of the contest would get to spend a day with the 'munk of their choice. Reading about the success of last year's winner, my dear friend Austin Keith, I decided to try my hand. Normally, I would've written about Simon, since he is my favorite Chipmunk. But I didn't want to seem like I was copying Austin.

Then, as if by miraculous means, Austin wrote a story titled "Legacy of Time", a brilliant story where he, Simon, and I bring the 80's Chipmunks back from obscurity. Because Austin was dating Simon, he shipped me with Jeanette. Little did he know, that by doing so, he would open my eyes to how much Jeanette really meant to me. Without meaning to, Austin had pulled a Cupid move. And, man, oh, man, did it work! I was in love with Jeanette Miller.

I spent a week writing the essay, revising it, and proofreading it. At the last possible minute, I sent it in. I knew that my chances were astronomical, but for the sake of my lovesick heart, I had to try!

About three days later, to my immense shock, I got a letter marked "For the Winner". I was skeptical, but I tore open the envelope and read the letter.

Noah,  
I read your essay many times. It is, quite honestly, the sweetest thing I've ever read! I loved it so much; I showed it to Simon and Austin. Simon says that, despite an error here and there, it was a well-written essay. Austin said he had a feeling you'd write about me, but he wouldn't say why. They both want to meet you, as do I. Meet me by the Soul Calibur II machine at Boomer's at noon tomorrow. We'll talk more there.  
Love,  
Jeanette Miller

It seemed legit, but I checked the envelope, just to be sure. The return address read "Jeanette Miller" with an address in Beverly Hills, just like Simon's address in Austin's masterpiece "Winning Isn't Everything"! "Well, what do I have to lose?" I asked myself. Besides, even if it was a cruel prank, I go to Boomer's every Saturday at noonanyway. I currently hold the High Score at Soul Calibur II, and I have to defend it.

The next day, at 11:55 am, I stood in front of the Soul Calibur II machine. Before playing, I checked the scores, as was my tradition. When I reached the Top 5, I received quite a shock. My score had been bumped down to Number 2! The High Score, a full 10,000 points higher than my own, belonged to someone called JEM! "Hell, no. I will not stand for this!" I grumbled. I slipped a Boomer's token into the machine, chose my favorite character, the Rapier-wielding Raphael, and began. As usual, I demolished my CPU opponents in good time, dealing a lot of damage. But, though I beat my old score, I was still 3,000 points behind JEM.

I began a long line of swears, going from the least offensive, all the way to the big ones. Just as I was about to utter the single, most dirty word in my arsenal, someone behind me cleared their throat.

I turned and came face-to-face with Jeanette Miller. I checked my watch. 12 on the dot, just like the letter said. "So, you're Noah Jagers." Jeanette started. I blushed. "Sorry about that. I only swear like that when I'm really upset." I confessed. Jeanette nodded.

"I couldn't help but noticing, but you never said the Lord's name in vain." She commented. I recoiled in horror.

"I'm a strict Roman Catholic. I'd never say my Lord's name in vain." I gasped. Jeanette walked closer, studying me with those beautiful jade-green eyes.

"So why are you so upset?"

I huffed. "Someone beat my score at Soul Calibur II. I worked so flippin' hard on that."

Jeanette's eyes widened. "So you're the famous IRE?"

I nodded. "With the Pride of Ireland, I fought. That's why I put IRE instead of my initials. I'm proud to be of the people of Ireland."

Jeanette giggled. "Holy cow, do you know how long I trained to beat your score?"

I stared. "You're JEM?! You took my title?!" I exclaimed.

Jeanette smiled. "Yes, I did, IRE. Jeanette Elizabeth Miller, at your service." She said. I couldn't believe it. Beaten at one of my favorite game by my secret crush. Ah, well, you can't win 'em all. I smiled.

"Well played, Jeanette. Well played." I congratulated her. Jeanette took my hand, sending shivers up and down my arm.

"My car's outside. Shall we go?" she asked.

"Where to?" I further inquired.

"Back to my house. It's a warm day and I could go for a swim. Austin and Simon will meet us later. What d'you say?"

I looked into Jeanette's mesmerizing eyes. "Let's do it."

As soon as we reached Jeanette's luxurious home, I suddenly felt very nervous. Jeanette must've noticed, because she held my hand again. "Something wrong, Noah?" she asked.

"Well, it's just…..if we're gonna go swimming, I'd have to take off my shirt. Not only do I sunburn real easy, but I'm scrawny…unflatteringly so." I confessed. Jeanette nodded.

"Wait here." She disappeared into a nearby hallway for a short while. When she returned, she held a bottle of sun block lotion. "Here, try this." She said. I began to rub the soothing lotion on my arms. Suddenly, I began to change. Fur sprouted all over my body, my hair lengthened, and my front teeth began to bulge. When it was all over, I discovered that I was now a chipmunk, about two inches taller than Jeanette. Jeanette smiled as she tossed me an emerald green pair of swim trunks. "Meet me in the pool when you're done, handsome." She told me, winking as she left.

The trunks fit pretty well, but something still felt off. Spotting a full-size mirror, I walked over to see what I know looked like.

For starters, I had some muscle. I wasn't "ripped" per say, but I was significantly more muscle bound than when I was human. Another difference was my long blond hair. It reached my shoulders. It was never that long before. I shrugged. "As long as I'm hanging out with Jeanette, I'm happy."

I ran out to the pool, and then stopped dead in my tracks. Jeanette was lying on an inner tube near the edge of the pool. She was clad in a purple bikini and wore purple-rimmed sunglasses. "Come on in, handsome. The water's great." She said. Man, she was lookin' hot….NO! I can't think like that! It always leads to trouble! I shut my eyes tight. "Good thoughts in, bad thoughts out." I chanted. I opened my eyes again. For now, the bad thoughts were suppressed.

"You comin' in or what?" Jeanette called. I smiled.

"Oh, I am. But watch out, you'll get soaked." I said. I performed a cannonball into the pool, Jeanette getting washed off her tube in to process. We surfaced at the same time. "I warned you." I said.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeanette grumbled, but she didn't seem too mad. We swam around for about an hour, then, feeling chilled, we sat on lawn chairs, letting the sun dry us. After a few minutes, I heard an unmistakable voice calling out from the house. "Hey, Jeanette, I see you have a guest!" I turned. Standing in the threshold was Simon Seville, my idol and favorite singer. Standing next to him was a chipmunk with bright blue eyes. He was clad in orange.

"By th' banks O' Loch Lomond, Austin Keith, is that you?" I gasped, rising from my chair. Austin smiled.

"In the flesh and fur, pal. Glad to finally meet you face-to-face." He said, folding my handshake into a hug.

I turned to Simon. "Simon, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said nervously. Simon surprised me by hugging me.

"Noah, the pleasure is mine. Austin has told me so much about you." He told me.

I focused on Austin. "So, you told him about me?"

Austin chuckled. "Of course I did, Noah. Why wouldn't I?" He inquired.

I shrugged. "I thought that, once you got to be with Simon, you'd forget about me. It's happened with nearly all my friends." Austin walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Noah, you're not only a great friend, but you're also like a brother to me. I'd never forget you. How could I? You're kind, caring, and supportive." He assured me.

Simon nodded. "Besides, who else could we trust to be Jeanette's boyfriend?"

I blushed, since Jeanette was in earshot. "Wait, Noah….you actually want to date me?" she asked. I gulped, but then nodded.

"I would've preferred to tell you in private, but since someone spilled the beans, I guess now's the time. I love you very much, Jeanette. There's no one else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with." I said. Jeanette walked towards me. When we were close, both of us were motionless for what felt like forever. Then Jeanette pressed her lips against mine.

"I feel the same way. Ever since I laid eyes on you." She whispered.

I smiled. "So, that means we're dating, correct?"

"Correct, my love, we're dating." Jeanette confirmed.

"Um, Noah, not to ruin this moment, but how are you gonna explain this to your parents?" Austin asked.

I laughed. "Who cares? I'm going to be 18 in 13 days. I'll just call them and tell them I moved."

"Oy, that's just what we need: Another Alvin!" Simon grumbled.

"Hey!" I protested as Jeanette and Austin laughed.


End file.
